The invention relates to a process for the output of music information in a vehicle through the use of an audio device in which the drives behavior is determined on the basis of data of one or more driving system and/or one or more comfort systems of the vehicle.
A process of the above mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DE 101 53 987 A1, the content of which is incorporated by reference therein. In this case, music information is emitted together with speech information by an entertainment part of an electronic system. This is obviously information as it is emitted from a commercially available car radio and which is not at all connected with the respective driving situation.
In contrast, it is an aspect of the invention to improve the useful value of the information output for the driver.
The invention provides a process for the output of music information via an audio device in a vehicle, in which the driver's behavior is determined on the basis of data of one or more driving systems and/or one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. One piece of music respectively is stored as music information in a table for different behaviors of the driver and/or traffic situations and, when the respective driving behavior and/or the respective traffic situation exists, this music information is played back by way of the audio device.
In one aspect of the invention, the driver is provided with assistance for his further action which is not directly noticeable. For this purpose, a piece of music is played as a function of the driver's driving behavior and driving situation, the musical characteristics of the piece of music contributing to increasing the driver's awareness or state and, thus to increasing his driving safety.
The driving behavior and the driving situation are determined on the basis of data of one or more driving systems and/or of one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. Data relevant to the driver's condition and driver's behavior, which already exist in the vehicle, are analyzed, and the selection of the pieces of music is controlled as a function of these data. The pieces of music are correspondingly taken from a table in which one piece of music respectively is stored for the essential driving data.
The following is an example illustrating the basic idea of the invention:
It is assumed that the driver is driving in good weather in a recognizably relaxed state along a moderately curved country road at an appropriate and constant speed. The state of the driver is indicated, for example, on the basis of the amplitudes, the speed and the changes of speed of his steering movements. In such a case, a “vibrant” piece of music is played at an easily audible volume.
A different situation, however, exists during a drive in which the driver moves recognizably hectically in dense traffic, which threatens to result in a traffic jam. In contrast to the above-considered case, his steering movements are significantly unsteady and the vehicle speed is subjected to significant changes. In such a state, a “calm” music is played at a low volume.
In both cases, the music information has the purpose of improving the driver's mood or state and, thus, contributing to increase traffic safety. This is based on the thought that drivers who are relaxed and who are concentrating are clearly involved in fewer accidents.
When there is a clear change in the traffic situation, it may be advantageous to interrupt the piece of music currently being played and to immediately change over to the piece of music which corresponds to, or “fits”, the existing traffic situation. This case occurs, for example, when the driver turns from a side street used only by him into a main street with dense traffic. The music information assists the driver continuously and always in an optimized form during his driving activity.
This also demonstrates the value of the currently effective music information. It thereby becomes possible to assist the driver without simultaneously forcing him to act. This indicates the difference with respect to the acoustic or visual information which is emitted in the case of a navigation system. There, the information is emitted as a function of the route covered by then. In addition, it is expected by the driver. The music information is a true help, which the driver frequently does not perceive directly, whereas the navigation system emits a concrete instruction to take a certain route.
Advantageous developments and further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein. They can be assigned to different scenarios during the use of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.